Meredith Meets Up With Her Estranged Husband
by Televison Lover
Summary: What if Derek wasn't the only one who was married? Not only does Meredith have a husband and children with him but she's also pregnant with Derek's child.
1. Chapter 1

Grey's Anatomy: Meredith Meets Up With Her Estranged Husband And Two Children

Meredith was hiding her past life as a wife to Eric Richards and mother of his sons Andrew and Eric Jr. knowing that she was pregnant with Derek's child. Marrying Eric was something that seemed good until he slept with Rachel, her rival who wanted to destroy her life. But it made since that she wanted a married life because that was worth it.

Addison wanted Derek to know that Meredith was pregnant with his child and she was pregnant with Mark's child. At the age of 28, Meredith had given birth at the age of 20 to Eric Jr. and Andrew knowing Eric wanted her back. However, Rachel wanted Eric but planned to break up their marriage when Meredith announced that she was dating a coworker of hers. He placed a "Do You Know This Woman?" ad on the bulletin board. What was surprising was how much she was known by everyone. "Look! That's Dr. Shepherd's girlfriend!" said people.

George, Alex, Izzie, and Cristina hated the fact that Meredith had lied to them. "Cristina? Izzie? George? Alex? I had to lie because he cheated on me! That's right!" said Meredith.

Just like Meredith was still Eric's wife, Derek was still Addison's husband. Addison and Eric arranged to let the other's spouse have each other. But Eric would only divorce Meredith if she agreed to act like she forgave him for his affair with Rachel when she showed up to win him back. Addison wanted a divorce from Derek to marry Mark, his ex-best friend and her lover. For Dr. Derek Shepherd, having his girlfriend Dr. Meredith Grey in the same situation was freaky. Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepherd was going to be Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepherd Sloan once her child with Mark was born. As far as Meredith was concerned, Meredith Grey Richards was going to be Meredith Grey Richards Shepherd once her child with Derek was born.

Addison had plans to fight the divorce because she wanted to make her marriage work despite her pregnancy with Mark's child and engagement to Mark. Eric had plans to fight the divorce because he wanted to make his marriage work despite his wife's pregnancy with Derek's child and engagement to Derek for the sake of their children.

Ellis Grey and Thatcher Grey had no idea that they were still husband and wife and about Meredith's first marriage and their two older grandchildren. Not only was Ellis still Thatcher's wife but she had four older sons who she gave up for adoption at the age of 16. Meredith was her only daughter and the name of her sons were Matthew, Justin, David, and Ryan who had given Ellis four grandsons and four granddaughters each. Thatcher had two daughters with Susan who were illegimate since he was still Ellis's husband but he also had five sons whom he had given up for adoption at the age of 17 named Charlie, Michael, Albert, Victor, and Evan who gave him eight grandsons and five more granddaughters. With Meredith's sons by Eric, Ellis had six grandsons and four granddaughters while Thatcher had ten grandsons and six granddaughters.

"Ellis Grey? You are still Thatcher Grey's wife and your sons are looking for you!" said the lawyer.

"What?" asked Ellis.

"Your decades long divorce from Thatcher Grey was never finalized! I misplaced them!" said her lawyer.

Thatcher's expression was the same as Ellis's expression had been. Susan realized that she was still single since Ellis was Thatcher's wife still. "What will Meredith say when she finds out?" wondered Thatcher.

"Ellis? What are you doing here?" asked Richard.

"I want to see Meredith! Look, Richard! I thought that Thatcher and I were divorced but we're not!" said Ellis.

"What are you trying to say, Ellis?" asked Richard.

"Richard! How've you been? Has Ellis told you yet?" wondered Thatcher.

"No! What?" asked Richard.

"She's still my wife! That's right! I'm still her husband!" said Thatcher.

Meredith saw her parents together and knew she'd have to tell them unaware her life was going to change. Eric was behind Meredith the whole time as she approached them. "Eric? Meet your in-laws, Thatcher and Ellis Grey! Mom? Dad? My husband, Eric Richards!" said Meredith.

"Who are these cute boys, sweetheart?" they asked.

"Your grandsons, Eric Jr. and Andrew! Boys? Say hello to Grandma and Grandpa!" said Meredith.

While they were discussing their family drama, Meredith's half-brothers and nieces and nephews showed up. "Ellis Grey? Our mother! She gave us up at age 16!" said Matthew, David, Justin, and Ryan.

"Thatcher Grey? Our father! He gave us up at age 17!" said Charlie, Michael, Albert, Victor, and Evan.


	2. Chapter 2

Grey's Anatomy: Meredith Meets Up With Her Estranged Husband And Two Children

Meredith was hiding her past life as a wife to Eric Richards and mother of his sons Andrew and Eric Jr. knowing that she was pregnant with Derek's child. Marrying Eric was something that seemed good until he slept with Rachel, her rival who wanted to destroy her life. But it made since that she wanted a married life because that was worth it.

Addison wanted Derek to know that Meredith was pregnant with his child and she was pregnant with Mark's child. At the age of 28, Meredith had given birth at the age of 20 to Eric Jr. and Andrew knowing Eric wanted her back. However, Rachel wanted Eric but planned to break up their marriage when Meredith announced that she was dating a coworker of hers. He placed a "Do You Know This Woman?" ad on the bulletin board. What was surprising was how much she was known by everyone. "Look! That's Dr. Shepherd's girlfriend!" said people.

George, Alex, Izzie, and Cristina hated the fact that Meredith had lied to them. "Cristina? Izzie? George? Alex? I had to lie because he cheated on me! That's right!" said Meredith.

Just like Meredith was still Eric's wife, Derek was still Addison's husband. Addison and Eric arranged to let the other's spouse have each other. But Eric would only divorce Meredith if she agreed to act like she forgave him for his affair with Rachel when she showed up to win him back. Addison wanted a divorce from Derek to marry Mark, his ex-best friend and her lover. For Dr. Derek Shepherd, having his girlfriend Dr. Meredith Grey in the same situation was freaky. Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepherd was going to be Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepherd Sloan once her child with Mark was born. As far as Meredith was concerned, Meredith Grey Richards was going to be Meredith Grey Richards Shepherd once her child with Derek was born.

Addison had plans to fight the divorce because she wanted to make her marriage work despite her pregnancy with Mark's child and engagement to Mark. Eric had plans to fight the divorce because he wanted to make his marriage work despite his wife's pregnancy with Derek's child and engagement to Derek for the sake of their children.

Ellis Grey and Thatcher Grey had no idea that they were still husband and wife and about Meredith's first marriage and their two older grandchildren. Not only was Ellis still Thatcher's wife but she had four older sons who she gave up for adoption at the age of 16. Meredith was her only daughter and the name of her sons were Matthew, Justin, David, and Ryan who had given Ellis four grandsons and four granddaughters each. Thatcher had two daughters with Susan who were illegimate since he was still Ellis's husband but he also had five sons whom he had given up for adoption at the age of 17 named Charlie, Michael, Albert, Victor, and Evan who gave him eight grandsons and five more granddaughters. With Meredith's sons by Eric, Ellis had six grandsons and four granddaughters while Thatcher had ten grandsons and six granddaughters.

"Ellis Grey? You are still Thatcher Grey's wife and your sons are looking for you!" said the lawyer.

"What?" asked Ellis.

"Your decades long divorce from Thatcher Grey was never finalized! I misplaced them!" said her lawyer.

Thatcher's expression was the same as Ellis's expression had been. Susan realized that she was still single since Ellis was Thatcher's wife still. "What will Meredith say when she finds out?" wondered Thatcher.

"Ellis? What are you doing here?" asked Richard.

"I want to see Meredith! Look, Richard! I thought that Thatcher and I were divorced but we're not!" said Ellis.

"What are you trying to say, Ellis?" asked Richard.

"Richard! How've you been? Has Ellis told you yet?" wondered Thatcher.

"No! What?" asked Richard.

"She's still my wife! That's right! I'm still her husband!" said Thatcher.

Meredith saw her parents together and knew she'd have to tell them unaware her life was going to change. Eric was behind Meredith the whole time as she approached them. "Eric? Meet your in-laws, Thatcher and Ellis Grey! Mom? Dad? My husband, Eric Richards!" said Meredith.

"Who are these cute boys, sweetheart?" they asked.

"Your grandsons, Eric Jr. and Andrew! Boys? Say hello to Grandma and Grandpa!" said Meredith.

While they were discussing their family drama, Meredith's half-brothers and nieces and nephews showed up. "Ellis Grey? Our mother! She gave us up at age 16!" said Matthew, David, Justin, and Ryan.

"Thatcher Grey? Our father! He gave us up at age 17!" said Charlie, Michael, Albert, Victor, and Evan.

"Listen up! Shut up and listen! We'll contuine this converstation outside now! By the way, I'm Meredith Grey, their daughter! I've got work to do! Eric? Andrew? Go with Daddy to the cafeteria or snack machines!" said Meredith. "Use my employee discount!" added Meredith.

Ellis and Thatcher had met when they were students in medical school at the age of 20 and had Meredith five years later at 25 when they were first year interns at Seattle Grace unaware that Ellis would ultimately have an affair with Richard leading to Thatcher walking out on their family thanks to Ellis' affair.

They followed Meredith's orders. Meredith told her parents to go spend time with each other and rediscover their marriage and feelings. "I've got myself a nice fiance in Derek and a cheating husband in Eric who expects me to forgive him just like that! His mistress Rachel expects him to marry her but I've got sons with him and a child on the way with Derek! Eric wants me back! Should I forgive him or marry Derek?" wondered Meredith.

While Meredith was asking her nine older half-brothers what to do,


End file.
